


Quirky Skulls Extras

by FierceDragon28



Series: Quirky Skulls Stuff [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceDragon28/pseuds/FierceDragon28
Summary: Any fun facts about each chapter or even small au prompts and alternate endings to scenes.
Series: Quirky Skulls Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 Extras

The chapter was made to be filler, several times I contemplated the trio going to the same school as Deku and Bakugou, but decided against it because where's the fun in that? (aka I thought it was cliche)  
Arthur and Lewis are Americans- they moved to Japan many years prior so they are fluent in Japanese, with a lot of help from Vivi. She also moved from America, but she is of Japanese-American descent.  
All of the Mystery Skulls crew have been aged down, Lewis went from 21 to 15, Arthur went from 22 to 15 (still slightly older than Lewis), and Vivi went from 24 to 16. They don't have as big of an age gap as they did originally, but I needed them to be close enough in age to be in the same grade.  
All the classes have 4 more students. 1A now has 24, as does the other classes. It was originally meant to be 25, but then I re-watched an episode that made it vital to be able to split the class cleanly into several groups of 2.  
They didn't keep their ages, but they kept their heights. The Mystery Skulls crew will not grow in height throughout the entire book. I did this because I thought it'd be funny for Lewis to be taller than All Might (AM is 7"2', Lew is 7"3')  
Although in MSA Arthur has a fully grown goatee- he only has basic fuzz in this. I have had classmates in highschool who had have almost fully grown in beards. Arthur will just trim it to keep it fuzzy until he graduates. This way he still has hair to show off.


	2. Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of Lewis's, Vivi's and Arthur's Quirks!

Lewis:  
Amnesia; If he knows the full (real) name of a person nearby, and can see them, he can erase memories (of a specific person, place, event, or time period) and seal them in an object. If this person (now known as an Amnesiac) interacts with (opens, touches, activates, or looks at, depends on the object) their lost memories will return in full. An Amnesiac can regain their lost memories at a slower pace on their own by accidentally being put into familiar situations.

Arthur:  
Mecha; Can know anything about a machine (from components to weak points) just by touching it with his hands. However he can only use exposed skin for this, wearing gloves will cause his quirk to not work.

Vivi:  
Ancestral Bond; She can form a bond with a wild animal that lasts until she severs the bond or the animal dies. However she can only be bonded to one animal at time and the bond follows the bloodline to future generations. She is currently bonded to her pet dog, Mystery.  
Icy Weapon; She can endow an item that she is using as a weapon with an icy power. The weapon freezes anything it touches, and the power on the weapon can only be used by her, a member of her (blood) family, or another wielder of an ice-based quirk due to a technicality (so technically Shoto, his sister, and his mom can use it)


End file.
